When I'm Gone
by Yume no Kokoro
Summary: ONE-SHOT Just a quickie UmixClef songfic. Kinda angst-ish... PLEASE R&R!


Hi! I'm back! LOL This is a little Umi/Clef songfic I just wanted to share. I know the topic is a little overdone, but it's soooo CUTE!! Anyways, the song is 3 Doors Down's "When I'm Gone".

Disclaimer: I don't own Rayearth, or the song.

****

When I'm Gone

__

There's another world inside of me that you may never see 

There's secrets in this life that I can't hide 

Well somewhere in this darkness there's a light that I can't find 

Well maybe it's too far away 

Or maybe I'm just blind 

Clef looked out upon the moonlit sea from his balcony. He let the soft ocean breeze play with his lavender hair and caress his face—the breeze felt soft against his skin. He shivered slightly and clutched his new, dark blue robes around his new, mature form. He turned his crystal blue eyes to the sky and they reflected the bright stars. He let a small sigh escape his lips, and a name danced in the wind.

**__**

Maybe I'm just blind...

"Umi..."

Clef clenched his fist in a tight ball. As he stared coldly at the sea, he reflected on their last words to each other.

**__**

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong 

Hold me when I'm scared 

And love me when I'm gone 

"Clef, I lov—Eh... never mind..."

"Umi... thank you..."

****

Everything I am 

And everything in me 

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be 

'Thank you?' Clef clenched his teeth as he thought of the foolish words that had come out of his mouth. Of all the stupid things to say, 'thank you'?! 

**__**

I'll never let you down 

Even if I could 

I'd give up everything 

If only for your good 

__

She loved you, you idiot, Clef's mind screamed. _She loved you._

**__**

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong 

Hold me when I'm scared 

You won't always be there 

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Clef let out an exasperated sigh and gazed down upon the beach to see a couple, frolicking on the beach. Their laughter met his ears and he watched them as they ran happily across the sand, letting the waves lick at their ankles. As they fell down onto the sand together, Clef's eyes reflected a sorrowful envy. How he longed to be in their place, to be happy with the one he loved.

**__**

When your education x-ray cannot see under my skin 

I won't tell you a damn thing that I could not tell my friends 

Roaming through this darkness, I'm alive but I'm alone 

He sighed again and looked up at the moon. For a moment, he almost thought he saw her face in the moon. He shook his head. _Everything_ reminded him of her—the sky, the sea, the flowers... even the animals. Everything.

**__**

And part of me is fighting this 

But part of me is gone 

Clef leaned against the rails on the balcony and rested his head in his hands. The sound of the rolling waves of the sea filled his ears. What was she doing right now? He shook his head, knowing perfectly well that his question would remain unanswered.

**__**

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong 

Hold me when I'm scared 

And love me when I'm gone 

He sorrowfully lifted his head to the sky. The moonlight shone against his pale skin, and unshed tears that wanted so deeply to fall were held back by azure eyes.

**__**

Everything I am 

And everything in me 

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be 

His heart screamed for her. Millions of questions and desires ran through his mind. As he looked out upon the shore, the sea mesmerized him, and he became engulfed in his own thoughts.

**__**

I'll never let you down 

Even if I could 

I'd give up everything 

If only for your good 

The wind rustled the cherry blossom tree below his balcony, but the sound never reached his ears. The breeze carried beautiful sakura blossoms up to him, and they fell against his face. The petals were pale in the moonlight, however still lovely as ever to the eye, but he never saw them.

**__**

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong 

Hold me when I'm scared 

You won't always be there 

So love me when I'm gone

Love me when I'm gone...

Only when the sound of a large wave crashing against he rocks reached his ears was he released from his trance. He stared for a while before raised his staff. A beam of light emitted from its wooden head, and the mage disappeared.

**__**

Maybe I'm just blind...

Clef suddenly appeared on the shore, and he walked towards the sea slowly. He passed by the couple, and they only stared at him in awe as he approached the ocean. Clef slowly waded out into the water, until it drenched the ends of his robes and rose up to his ankles.

**__**

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong 

Hold me when I'm scared 

And love me when I'm gone 

Clef's azure eyes were blank and sad, but the stars reflected against them brightly. He opened a clenched fist, and stared down at the few sakura blossoms that he held in his hand. Staring out at the sea, Clef raised his hand and let the wind carry the sakura blossoms out to sea.

**__**

Everything I am 

And everything in me 

Wants to be the one you wanted me to be 

As he watched them fall to the surface of the water, Clef whispered her name softly, with a prayer locked in his heart that somewhere, she would hear him, if only for one last time.

**__**

I'll never let you down 

Even if I could 

I'd give up everything 

If only for your good 

~*~*~*~*~

**__**

So hold me when I'm here 

Right me when I'm wrong 

Hold me when I'm scared 

You won't always be there 

So love me when I'm gone 

In Tokyo, Umi stood at her open window, staring at the bright moon as she brushed her soft, blue hair. The breeze blew against her skin, and she sighed heavily.

**__**

Love me when I'm gone...

As Umi turned from her windowsill, ready to retreat to bed for the night, and strong breeze blew into her room, and she swore she heard her name.

**__**

Love me when I'm gone...

__

"Umi..."

**__**

When I'm gone...

When I'm gone...

When I'm gone...

~*~*~*~*~

Hmm... I don't think I'm that proud of this one... *sigh* Oh, well. I hope you liked it! ^^ To all of you who read Ryoushi no Yoru, this is sort of something just to buy me some time while I start writing Ryoushi no Yoru's sequel. Anyways... **please review!!!** I'd really appreciate it!! ^_^


End file.
